Intelligence and Security Services of the Istalian Republic
The Intelligence and Security Services of the Republic (Istalian: Servizi di Intelligence e Sicurezza della Repubblica) (acronym: SISIR) was the denomination of the istalian intelligence community between 4185 to 4572 under the Fourth and Fifth Republic. It was charged of the collection, analysis, and production of sensitive information to support the national security and the national leaders, including policymakers, military commanders, and Members of Parliament, safeguarding these processes and this information through counterintelligence activities, execution of covert operations approved by the President after having consulted the CSSR. The SISIR strived to provide valuable insight on important issues by gathering raw intelligence, analyzing that data in context, and producing timely and relevant products for customers at all levels of national security from the war-fighter on the ground to the President in Romula. Organization The structure and organization of the SISIR was established after the Reorganization of the Intelligence Services of the Republic of 4185. At the top of the SISIR there was the Supreme Security Council of the Republic which was the primary senior level decision and policy making body for the National Security under the Fourth and Fifth Republic and from which depended all other bodies and agencies. Supreme Security Council of the Republic '' See: Supreme Security Council of the Republic (CSSR)'' COPACISN The Parliamentary Commission for the Control of Intelligence and National Security (istalian: Commissione Parlamentare per il Controllo dell'Intelligence e della Sicurezza Nazionale) (acronym: COPACISN) was the Parliamentary committee deputed to survey and oversee the activities of the SISIR and all its agencies. The COPACISN checked in a systematic and continuous way that the activities of the SISIR were carried out in respect for the Constitution and laws. As part of its duties the COPACISN had the power to dismiss the State Secret. The Commission was composed of 6 deputies and 4 senators appointed by the President of the Senate and of the Chamber, in order to proportionally represent the political forces into the parliament. The president was elected among the members belonging to the parliamentary opposition groups. DESIS The Executive Department for Intelligence and Security Services (istalian: Dipartimento Esecutivo per i Servizi di Informazione e Sicurezza (acronym: DESIS) was the government body of the Istalian Intelligence. Reporting directly to the Presidency of the Republic, its mission was the coordination of all the SISIR and specifically its duties were to oversee the activities of AISER and AISIR on correct application of the provisions issued by the CSSR, as well as in the field of administrative protection of State secrets, manages the promotion and dissemination of the culture of safety activities and institutional communication and gives the addresses for the joint management of the staff of the various structures. The General Director was appointed by the President of the Republic after having consulted the CSSR. Agencies and Departments AISIR The Agency for Internal Information and Security of the Republic (istalian: Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna della Repubblica (acronym: AISIR) was the domestic intelligence agency of the Istalian Republic and its tasks were aimed at defending national security and the democratic institutions from any threat.The Department for Data Collection and Analysis (istalian: Dipartimento per la Raccolta ed Analisi Dati) (acronym: DIRAD) was one of the main AISIR's departments which was responsible for global monitoring, collection, and processing of information and data for foreign intelligence and counterintelligence purposes and which worked closely expecially with the military intelligence agencies. AISER The Agency for the External Intelligence and Security of the Republic (istalian: Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Esterna della Repubblica) (acronym: AISER) was the foreign intelligence service of the Istalian Republic and had the task of researching and developing all the necessary information to defend the independence, integrity and security of the Istalian Republic from threats from abroad, including in implementation of international agreements. AISER also performed activities in the field of counter-proliferation of nuclear materials or materials found to be strategic, and information activities for security outside Istalian national territory, to protect Istalian political, military, economic, scientific and industrial interests, as well as detecting outside the national territory espionage activities directed against the Istalian Republic and activities aimed at damaging national interests. The President of the Republic, after having consulted the CSSR, appointed the Directors of each Agency; each Director was assisted by three deputy directors, appointed and dismissed by the President of the Republic after consultation with the Director. The other positions within each Agencies were appointed by the respective Directors.Category:Istalia Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Governmental agencies and public services in Istalia